


Sandbox Memories

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Jodie have a moment at the sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandbox Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: For moonofblindness’s SPNFLUFFMEME round one prompt: Bobby/Sherriff playing in the sandbox as kids.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

“Sandboxes are for babies,” is the response Bobby gets when he tells his best friend Rufus where he’s going.  
Bobby scoffs. “You’re just jealous because Mary chose John as her science partner instead of you.”

The tips of his friend’s ears turn read letting Bobby know he’s won this round.

He grabs his bike from where he dropped it. Bobby waves his goodbyes before peddling off in the direction of the park.

It’s not a long ride, but it’s far enough away that the butterflies in his stomach start acting up. By the time he’s close enough to see the sandbox, he feels close to losing his dinner.

“You’re later Bobby Singer,” says a very put out Jodie Mills.

Bobby shrugs. “You waited.”

Her eyes roll. “I’m starting to wonder why I liked you in the first place,” she says, letting the handful of sand slide through her fingers and back into the sandbox.

Bobby watches entranced for a moment before taking a seat on the wooden edge.

The two of them have had some good times in this sandbox. Building elaborate castles. Jodie shoving his head into the sand during a cops and robbers game gone wrong. The one time Rufus fell asleep and they buried most of his body.

Not all the times they’ve had here were great. Bobby can still remember the gritty texture of the sand on his tongue from all those years ago. It isn’t Bobby most pleasant memory.

The one they are creating now is better. The two are holding hands watching the sunset, feet buried in the slowly cooling sand. It’s nice when Jodie scoots closer and rests her head against his shoulder.

Bobby wonders if it would be possible for them to stay like this forever. It might be impossible, but that doesn’t keep him from hoping.


End file.
